Minnow or small fish traps are common and have been used for many, many years. The simplest are probably those dish shaped screens held at the end of a pole and manipulated by the holder of the pole as a school of minnows passes over the screen.
Also known are substantially closed traps having an opening through which the minnows are led or enticed by bait, an opening usually shaped or located such that the fish cannot easily escape.
The U.S. Pat. No. to Lalancette, No. 4,411,092, Oct. 25, 1983 relates to such a trap comprising a wire mesh basket provided with a central opening which trap has a cardioidal structure which reduces the possibilities for fish to escape.
The U.S. Pat. to Bowsher, No. 2,979,855 granted Apr. 18, 1961 also discloses a minnow trap substantially heart shaped and having a central opening in one end, the trap having a pair of complemental separable half sections with means for connecting the half sections for longitudinal sliding movement relative to each thereby providing access openings at the other end for removing minnows.
Although the above types of traps are known, it has not been customary to include a leader or tail associated with the opening of the trap to help lead or guide the fish into the trap particularly when the &rap does not have bait or the bait has disappeared.
Accordingly, there is believed to be a need for a minnow and the like trap wherein the construction is simple and made from as few parts or sections as possible.
Further, there is believed to be a need for a trap for small fish which includes a leader means associated with the mouth or opening of the trap to lead or guide the fish into the trap.
Still further, there is believed to be a need for a minnow or like trap wherein the construction is simple and the trap is made of detachable panels or sections which can include not only the leader bu& also the top, bottom and sides of the trap.